


钻木取火

by naou233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naou233/pseuds/naou233





	钻木取火

钻木取火

 

“我想这就是一见钟情。”

 

白敬亭说这句话的时候，刚和邓伦干完一炮。他动了动手臂垫在脑袋下面，眯着眼睛欣赏坐在他身上保持着方才骑乘姿势的邓伦抽事后烟。白敬亭的声音还没在两人高潮的余韵里打出回环，就先让邓伦在他自己吐露的烟雾里呛了一嗓子。他们身上各自都黏不拉几的，胡乱擦过的小腹还隐约留着精液残余，邓伦大腿根的皮肤和他的胯骨粘在一起，而这个咳嗽牵一发动全身，他们疲软的性器又蹭在一起，白敬亭觉得很爽。

“你大爷的一见钟情。”这是邓伦给他的回应，邓伦一边说一边从他身上下来，靠着床板坐到了白敬亭身侧，烟灰从他手里捻着的那支烟上掉落，砸在他俩之间早就皱得稀巴烂的白床单上，所幸没有火星，暂时还烧不起来。

这时白敬亭只需稍稍侧过头，就能瞧见邓伦那两条白花花的大腿，以及双腿之间萎缩着的性器。邓伦嘴巴里喷出来的灰蒙蒙的烟雾，坠降到白敬亭脸上，他皱起眉毛又动了动喉结，重新回顾起他那个几次三番在他脑袋里打转的坏念头。他想把邓伦的烟头抢过来，捏在手里，再烫在邓伦冒着汗透着光的皮肉上，就烫在邓伦的胸口，那里有一个褪了色的纹身，是一则闭眼祈祷的圣母玛利亚肖像，每当他的性器插在邓伦身体里，圣母的脸都能被邓伦喘得栩栩如生。

坏念头一闪而过，白敬亭自认还有更为紧要的事情要做，他翻身从床头柜与床铺的缝隙里捡出自己的手机，搁在自己胸脯上，任由它播放一段杂音挑着大梁的录音。软绵绵的配乐里是他的声音在慢吞吞地数着来宝——这是他即将发布的新歌demo，邓伦有幸成为第一位听众，白敬亭料想就连玛利亚都得深感荣幸。

等一遍播完，循环到第二遍的前奏，邓伦笑了，笑得极其欠揍，邓伦叼着烟，烟头在他嘴里一颠一颠的：“你这哼哼的啥啊？怎么，缺女歌迷了啊写情歌？”邓伦的声音听起来十分咬牙切齿，但也许是让白敬亭咬牙切齿才对。

于是，白敬亭支起身，手机打了个滚砸在邓伦腰际，他一把捏住邓伦的下巴，从那张惹人嫌的嘴里夺过烫手的烟头，不带丝毫怜惜地咬住了邓伦的嘴唇。然而，邓伦的舌头则在第一时间从两瓣起皮的嘴唇间冒出头，探进了白敬亭的嘴巴里，和他纠缠到了一起去，颇有点儿势要与白敬亭一较高下的意思。

白敬亭的手在邓伦胸前捞了两把，给玛利亚的脸划上了几道红痕，最终顺着腰线滑到胯间，将邓伦的老二握在了手里，也管不上邓伦在换气的空隙向他投诉说疼，他凑在邓伦的耳根：“那你就记好这个疼。”

 

白敬亭是在一个不入流的音乐节上碰到邓伦的。他是开场第一个Rapper，在台上疯了四五首，台下的观众也没到齐，最多在台前稀稀拉拉地围了十排，送给他一些模棱两可的呼声。当时白敬亭恨不得能往台下啐一口唾沫，可一想到好歹往后还得赚钱，只好继续在台上不太卖力地蹦来蹦去。

唱到最后，也不知道是真的唱嗨了还是实在气不过，白敬亭把挂在耳朵后面的墨镜摘下来向后一甩，比了个中指头也不回就下了台。一下台，白敬亭便开始追悔莫及，那副墨镜怎么说也是个名牌，花了自己半场演出费买的，想到这里白敬亭骂了句脏话，翻开微信，想从随便哪个野模那里找点安慰。

白敬亭把消息群发了一通，半天等不到回复，他白眼翻得眼睛都疼，正坐在后台气不打一出来，就听见有人喊他。白敬亭从零通知的微信界面抬头，对上一张不知在哪里见过的脸，那人又叫了他一声，扔了件东西到他手里，白敬亭定睛一看，是他裂了镜片的墨镜，他忍住要把白眼翻出天际的冲动，对面前的人扯了个笑。

笑完，白敬亭就想起来了，他在彩排的时候见过这个人，听同行的狐朋狗友说对方是个有点名气的街舞选手，“长得白，跳舞骚”，是他狗嘴里吐不出象牙的朋友给出的总结。前一点当下就在白敬亭眼里有了二次论证，但至于跳舞怎么样，白敬亭连对方跳的是什么舞种都没记住，便不可考。

骚不骚先不论，看上去倒真的很是可口。那天，邓伦穿了一件黑衬衫，顶上三颗扣子没扣上，也不知道是想给谁看，露出里面在渐暗的天色里仍旧白得有些反光的皮肉，模模糊糊还能看到胸口半边纹身，总给人感觉有点儿诱惑，至少，得不到野模青睐的白敬亭是被诱惑到了。

白敬亭清了清嗓子，晃了晃手里破碎的墨镜：“我记得你，你叫Allen是吧？”

他的话刚起了个头，这个叫做Allen的舞者就笑了，笑得有几分轻蔑。白敬亭盯着眼前的人冲他点头，他前额一侧接上去的脏辫随着点头的节奏晃来晃去，发梢撩拨在那张转变成了促狭的脸上。

“不谢谢我？约我吃个串？”可真行，白敬亭想，后续都替他安排好了。

 

邓伦的右脸颊上有一颗痣，此刻正随着他大口开合的喘息而不停晃动。白敬亭称得上对这颗痣有些着迷，眼神在邓伦的脸上流连，手下也没忘记探在邓伦湿润的穴道里。他的两根手指被邓伦烫人的软肉绞住，隐匿在被他反复摩挲的褶皱中。

不知滚到哪里去的手机还在不咸不淡地唱歌，连同演唱者本人都认为那应该算是种靡靡之音。白敬亭的手指循着节奏在邓伦的身体里顶弄，时而搔刮着肠壁时而撑开两指探索起邓伦的敏感点。

邓伦的眼角被情欲染红，泛出生理性的泪水，粘在颤动的睫毛上，使得白敬亭再次在心中认同起了狐朋狗友的浑话。而邓伦显然十分难耐，他的两条腿大张开，伸手搂住了白敬亭的后颈，在喟叹中发话：“你他妈要弄到什么时候？”

白敬亭对此不管不顾，甚至在邓伦几句应运而生的国骂中感到快活，他曲起手指向前找准位置抠刮起了邓伦的前列腺。那个点白敬亭熟悉得不得了，就在距离穴口几厘米的地方对他发出召唤，假使白敬亭的手指是一杆标枪，他甚至想要牢牢地刺到里面去，看一看邓伦能为此作出什么样儿的反应。而即便并非如此，邓伦也被他激得弓起了腰，下巴高高翘着，是一条漂亮的弧线。

邓伦抬着头发烫的性器就顶在他的腹部，吐出的前液和他身上的汗水混在一起；而邓伦本人则咬着下唇表情发狠，掐在白敬亭后颈的指甲嵌进了肉里；他的胸口起起伏伏，汗水纵横交错，圣母玛利亚泫然欲泣。

这场面实打实的活色生香，邓伦像是一盘刚刚呈上桌的美味佳肴，白敬亭倾身凑上邓伦的颈窝，故意把鼻间呼出热气全都喷在邓伦汗湿的颈部皮肤上。与此同时，邓伦用另一只手顶在了他的胸前，作势要把他推开，而白敬亭呢，他反反复复抠弄着邓伦身体中的软肉，令身下人的推搡愈渐绵软起来。

“操。”邓伦的声音发哑，对此白敬亭表示，抽烟着实影响健康，害得邓伦的咽喉也裹着烟雾。

“是我在操你。”白敬亭说，他尚且表现得游刃有余，“准确来说，是我的手指。”说实话，就算白敬亭也觉得只用手指干邓伦十足有趣，但他下身那话儿也硬得发疼，眼下只不过是靠理智强撑着才没亲自提枪上阵，不过也难说这到底是不是理智。

“你、你是不是自己不行了啊？”显而易见，邓伦清楚如何激怒白敬亭。邓伦喘着气断断续续地发出挑衅，一边移开了搁在他俩胸前的手掌向下探去，磨蹭起了白敬亭的腹股沟。

白敬亭拥有所有年轻人源自骨子里的冲动，也具备所有男人不可置疑的对自己性功能的自信，他的某根神经受到邓伦的挑唆，再也顾不上原先只用手指欺凌对方的计划，从邓伦身下抽出那两根湿淋淋的指头，直起身捏住了邓伦一条腿，将那条腿向上曲起，膝盖抵在流着泪的玛利亚身侧。

白敬亭扶着自己的老二对准了邓伦的穴口，不留余地地捅了进去：“你说我行不行？”

 

一直以来白敬亭都很是疑惑，他和邓伦是怎么搞到一起去的。非要说的话，他在音乐节后从善如流地请邓伦吃了串喝了酒，于是乎他们半醉不醉地开了房，便搞上了对方。但值得思索的是，邓伦又是怎么找上了自己，自己又是如何中了计，又或者说，为什么情欲能恰恰好好地找上他们，这对白敬亭来说，都是无解的难题。

只不过，题目再难，只要不去思考大可以当作从不存在。他和邓伦打得火热，根本不想去考虑那些冥冥之中的道理，甚至也不愿意去揭开任何关于往后发展的奥秘。

邓伦着实是个好对象，那回他们开好房白敬亭洗完澡出来，就看见邓伦脱了个精光赤条条地倚在床头抽烟，雪白的床单衬在邓伦点缀着纹身的肉体下面，竟然显得纯洁无比，纯洁到白敬亭立刻血气上涌想要将那具身躯染成粉色。

直到邓伦浑身冒出粉色的汗珠的时候，白敬亭不禁感叹，跳舞的就是有跳舞的好。邓伦常年操练的韧带好得不像话，而不论白敬亭那他折成什么屈辱的姿势，对方也都能坦然接受并大大方方地从中作乐。这比白敬亭曾经有过的任一个床事伙伴都充满着敬业精神，因此白敬亭也更乐于与这具身体共同探索性爱的乐趣。

邓伦有时更是个有意思的对象，就拿他们两个全套之间休息的间隙来说，邓伦从不吝于与白敬亭探讨一番哪个体位让自己更爽，又或者，抽着烟听白敬亭唠叨点儿圈子里的屁事，再说一些类似于“这超出我的服务范围了，得加钱”的玩笑，最终一起一笑了之。

总的来说，邓伦的身体让白敬亭迷恋，而邓伦这个人，白敬亭感觉也不赖。

直到有天，白敬亭半夜睡不着觉写自己的新歌，从电脑里挑挑拣拣找出了一个爵士风的原曲来，福至心灵想要写点儿关乎情情爱爱的词，他想起来了邓伦的脸，然后，他感到自己仿佛掉进了一个等了他好久的陷阱。

 

邓伦被他顶得神志涣散，呻吟不受控制地从嘴巴里跑出来，其间还夹杂着他骂骂咧咧的脏话。白敬亭抓着邓伦的膝盖窝，而邓伦的大腿肉和腰际全是他的手掌印，映在邓伦奶白色的皮肤上，像是一片片巨大的伤痕，这让白敬亭一时间希望自己的手指是一把用来纹身的割线机，把那团团红色全都刺在邓伦身上。

白敬亭恍惚的走神被邓伦捕捉：“你快、快点。”邓伦不耐烦地催促起来，但似乎是困囿于情动之中，他说的句子连不起串，断断续续地跳脱出来：“你不行就、放开我，我自己来。”

白敬亭心下觉得好笑，伸手拍了拍邓伦的腰：“咱们换个姿势。”说着他低头抽出性器，他那话儿退出来的时候恋恋不舍地搏动了一下，白敬亭盯着邓伦被蹭红的后穴口，那里尚还张着没有完全收缩，是几分邀请的意思。

邓伦心领神会，任凭白敬亭揽着他的腰将他翻了个身，刚一趴下，邓伦便拱起了腰。邓伦侧着脸头抵着床单，两只手则向后探来，在空气中摸索着白敬亭的手，牵引着白敬亭抚上自己的胯骨。

邓伦的后腰上也有一个纹身，青黑色的图案攀附在腰窝之间，白敬亭在纹身上摸了两把，随后一巴掌打在邓伦圆翘的臀肉上。邓伦吃痛塌了塌腰，又很快重新翘起了屁股，似乎想说什么，白敬亭抢先一步开口：“你怎么没在后背也纹个玛利亚？”

“别废话。”邓伦的声音从被褥中挤压出来，“哪有那么多玛利亚？”

听他这么说，白敬亭甩了甩头，甩走了搭在前额的汗珠，接着把邓伦两瓣臀掰开，性器一捅到底，埋到邓伦的最深处，如若可行，他非得把自己的囊袋也捅进去不可：“我操的这个就是玛利亚。”白敬亭在瞬间的爽快之中定神，继续说：“你要孕育圣子了吗玛利亚？”

就像白敬亭预料的那样，邓伦吸了口气，不过立刻，身下的这个人将要宣吐的对他的诋毁就被消弭在他次次顶入深处的贯穿里了。邓伦的肠壁几乎也被他凶狠的操弄翻搅出来，穴口染着淫糜的白沫，那是上一回白敬亭射进去的东西。

当下邓伦只够发出几声放浪形骸的喘息，萦绕在他们周围，触动着白敬亭每一根神经。他拨开邓伦探到身下试图为自己送去抚慰的手，牢牢地攥在手里，邓伦的肩胛骨于是被迫收拢，似乎就要顶穿那层薄薄的皮肤戳出来。此刻邓伦的叹息都是破碎的，白敬亭终于不用听到邓伦所能发出的任何嘲讽了，他就攥着邓伦的两只手腕，深深浅浅地进出于邓伦的身体里。

唱着歌的手机从不嫌累，朦朦胧胧的音乐声在乱作一团的被单里钻来钻去，在房间四处回荡。白敬亭从自己唱的羞耻的副歌里获得源源不断的力量，那股力量就在邓伦的肠道里充盈膨胀；他现在的确配上了一把枪，就埋在邓伦体内，等到发射的那一刻，这个人就会知道哼哼的究竟是谁。

要不是后穴里还有一个支点，邓伦恐怕也摇摇欲坠。邓伦的手臂像极了一副船桨，而此刻，白敬亭才是这场情事的掌舵者，他们身上涌着层层热浪，又像是连绵不绝的电流，从胯下沿着脊椎冲刷进白敬亭的头脑，再经由他的身体，摇晃腰杆，同样拍打在邓伦体内。

“你还没告诉我，这首歌好不好听呢。”白敬亭有意发问。可惜，受采访者确然无暇回答了。

 

这回，白敬亭没有射在邓伦里面，他抽出性器前后撸动几下，射到了邓伦瘫软的后腰间。邓伦的那片纹身被精液晕染着，像一副刚出土的远古壁画。

另一边邓伦早早依凭前列腺高潮发泄过了，正沉浸在不应期的贤者时间里。白敬亭再次把邓伦翻了个身，让他面朝自己。邓伦双眼紧闭隐隐喘着气，和他胸口的玛利亚如出一辙；但白敬亭的玛利亚已经被玷污了，是他亲自并三番五次玷污的，不知道邓伦的圣母玛利亚纹身是否还清纯如初，不过单用肉眼看，邓伦的玛利亚也早便被他自己的汗水给弄脏了。

“把烟拿给我。”邓伦平复好自己的呼吸，便开始指使起了白敬亭。

白敬亭哼了一声，还是听话地从床头柜取了烟和打火机交到邓伦手里，细细品评起邓伦点烟的姿势。邓伦把那支烟含在红彤彤的嘴唇之间，眯着眼点燃火机，那簇火苗在永不停歇的乐声中跳动，最终烧红了焦香味儿的烟草。邓伦深深地吸了一口，随即在白敬亭面前吐出一个不够圆滑的烟圈，又笑了。

白敬亭挺喜欢看邓伦笑的，邓伦总能笑得好看又勾人，换句话说，就是笑得欠操，可他现在暂时操不动了，就只好平心静气地看着邓伦笑。

邓伦笑完就说：“这个歌还挺好听的，听到现在有点洗脑了，能火。”

烟头的那一点火光映在邓伦脸上，和邓伦颧骨边的痣形成连线，看得白敬亭心里直发痒。又或许是邓伦的话让白敬亭发痒，因为邓伦继而又说：“你把demo发给我，我想你的时候能听听。”

白敬亭对此发出一声嗤笑，倾身在邓伦的脸颊上啃了一口：“下礼拜发，你自己去下吧。”  
被咬的人一脸错愕：“你他妈狗啊？”

白敬亭倒很快活，饶有兴致地看着邓伦颧骨上一圈牙印，可严严实实把那颗痣给箍住了，比邓伦的烟圈厉害得多。

 

“坏孩子要受到惩罚。”

 

\- fin -


End file.
